


Our (New) Founding Fathers

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Government Conspiracy, Hesitant relationship, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Humiliation, Humor, Lafayette is aggressively anti-purge and we love it, M/M, Murder, Public Humiliation, Purge, Purge shenanigans, Rebel husbands, Rebellion, The Purge is BAD okay, Torture, he's trying his best guys, just wanna remind everyone, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: has this been done before? (probably)America lays in anarchy with crime ruling the streets. The government helpless against it all. There is only one solution.The Purge(if you read the tags you'll notice they're a bit contradictory. That's because this story could go two ways and I haven't decided which yet. Either rebel lams or dark!Alex. You decide!)





	1. The Purge Begins

"Help!" John screamed. "Someone! Please, I swear I'll do anything you want, just help me!" He begged, stumbling down the street. The purgers weren't far behind him, but hiding was useless. About as useless as begging a bunch of rich assholes to save his life. He was in a neighborhood of millionaires and congressmen. Even a few of the new founding fathers lived here. John clutched his bloody side and forced himself forward. If he was going to die then he was going to force someone who made this legal look at him. At what they'd done to this world.

He heard the purgers coming up behind him as he collapsed onto a porch. Alexander Hamilton. Someone who'd originally voted against the idea of the purge, but ended up changing his mind. Fucking... asshole. John groaned and glanced up in time to see the main purger draw out a machete, grinning as he held it high. Ready to deliver the final blow.

"Dude, the pig's gonna die on the front step of one of the new founding fathers. Talk about irony." Someone snickered.

"Hail our new founding fathers." The purgers muttered in unison.

The heavy steel door swung open, revealing Hamilton himself, holding a pistol in one hand and a knife in the other. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your fun, boys, but I don't allow blood on the porch. Just got it redone." he winked playfully.

Half the purgers immediately fell to a kneeling positions, the rest simply stood in awe.

"Hamilton! Sir, It- it's an honor. Of course. We'll get this worthless pig out of your way immediately sir." The main purger bowed low. "Forgive us."

Alexander cocked his head softly as he looked down at John. "May I?" He gestured with the knife towards him. "I won't impose on your hunt. I simply wish to look."

"Of course!" The purgers backed away to allow Alexander to bend down at look over at John.

"Fuck you." John grunted, using all the strength he could muster to spit in Hamilton's face. Growling at him angrily. "This is your fault. You did this to me. Millions of people are dead and will continue to die because of /you/ you... you're a monster."

Hamilton snarled, darting forward and grabbing John's throat. Remembering his life was not his to take only seconds before he snapped John's neck in anger. "don't let him get away again. I saw him in the streets yelling for help. A good purger doesn't let their prey get away from them."

The main purger nodded, bowing again. "Th-thank you sir. It's been an honor sir." He mumbled.

"Maybe Hamilton should take him." Another purger whispered. "The pig has disrespected him."

The other purgers nodded before turning to Hamilton. The main purger stepping up. "If you wish, sir, we offer the sacrifice to you. It disrespected your authority as our founding father. He should be cleansed as you see fit."

Alexander smirked. "If you don't mind, I would enjoy that very much." He handed the main purger his pistol. An intricately carved handgun that he'd shot many a person with. Mostly on Television since he did all that for show, but still. "A gift. To wish you happy hunting." He grabbed the back of John's jacket and dragged him inside, watching as the purgers scattered off to find another victim.

It took a moment for John to properly process what had happened. The purgers had given him up. He'd wanted to die on the porch of one of the new founding fathers and now he was going to die at the hand of one of them.

Hell of a night and he wasn't even dead yet.


	2. The Purge continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does his best to take care of his temporary house guest
> 
> John discovers that Alex isn't all as bad he seemed

"Let's get you cleaned up," Alex muttered as he dragged the man inside his house. He looked like he hadn't had a shower in months, which, honestly, wasn't outside the realm of possibility. The country did everything in its power to keep basic supplies and utilities out of reach from homeless people. What did it matter if they were all going to die soon, right?

John struggled against him, trying hopelessly to break free. "What the fuck do you want from me?! Let me go!"

So He'd decided to start struggling again. Perfect. Alexander rolled his eyes. "Would you shut up? I'm not gonna hurt you as of right now, so you might as well stop that. Though I might change my mind if you keep this up." That was a lie. If he didn't have to then Alex preferred not to hurt anyone. This man was human, just like him. What did it matter what his social status was?

John growled at him, but relented. There was no fighting his fate now.

"There we go." Alex smiled, dragging John back to his bathroom and starting the warm water before turning to strip John down. He didn't struggle for the most part until He got to his underwear, when John growled and grabbed Alexander's hand.

"No. Don't you dare. I won't let you." John was trembling, staring at him with a mix of fear and anger. "No."

Alexander shrugged. "Fine, you can take a bath with them on then, what do I care," he mumbled, testing the water to make sure the temperature was alright. It was filled high enough, if a bit lukewarm. "Alright, now you can get in willingly or I can drag you into it, what's it going to be?"

John stared at him, a bit confused. "Um, willingly I guess?" He climbed into the tub and hissed as the water touched various bruises and scrapes across his body. It seemed like it immediately turned brown with dirt, but Alex began to scrub him down with a washcloth and soap anyway. "Ow!" He hissed, flinching away whenever he scrubbed too hard or hit one of the cuts that littered his body. He tried his best not to struggle. Figuring that he'd rather just be killed quickly if possible and not draw this out. He'd already fucked himself over enough.

"When was the last time you got a shower anyway?" Alexander asked, draining the water so he could refill the tub. "You can't have lived on the streets for long; most people don't last more than a year or two."

John sighed. He had to answer, but that didn't make it any easier submitting to the man who'd truly sealed his fate. "I'm not sure. Hasn't really been a priority while I was attempting not to die. Thanks for that, by the way. My dad kicked me out about six months ago. This was my first purge without protection," He mumbled, looking down into the quickly dirtying water.

"Hey, it's fine. Look at me," Alexander lifted John's chin to force him to look him in the eyes, "I'm not planning on hurting you John."

John pulled away quickly. "Liar. Why can't you just kill me already? I'm tired of whatever sick fucking game you're playing with me!"

Alexander didn't answer, moving on to shampoo John's hair. He could believe what he wanted, it didn't change what he was planning. 

"Jerk," John muttered, dipping back so Alex could rinse his hair out before putting conditioner in and repeating the process.

It took three bathtubs of water in all before Alexander was satisfied with the result and let John out. Drying him with a large fluffy towel and carrying him bridal-style back to a spare bedroom. "Stay here and don't touch anything, I'll get you some clean clothes and something to eat in a minute."

John nodded numbly, curling up around himself for warmth. It was cold in the room and he still wasn't sure what his future held. Alexander was insisting he wasn't going to hurt him, but that was directly contradictory from what had happened on the front porch. And a bath? Really? Who gave their victims a bath right before they murdered them? And if he wasn't going to die then why had Alex bothered with him anyway?

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Lafayette I need a favor, quick."

Lafayette groaned and turned over in bed, glancing at the time. "Can't it wait four hours? It's still purge time you know."

"Right, right, later then. Look, I've got a homeless dude in my spare bedroom and I don't know what to do. If congress finds out I helped him it'll be the death of my career, but I can't just kill him," He explained. He was rifling through his clothes, trying to find something small enough for the man currently occupying his spare bedroom. "You've always been an active purge protestor, can't you take him? Or at least help me find somewhere for him to stay that he won't rat me out?"

"Alexander, darling, you're a sweetheart, but you've got to stop getting yourself into these situations. I can take him in for a bit, but after that I'm afraid you're on your own. Hercules and I can't keep cleaning up messes for you, you know," He warned. "Why don't you talk to him? Explain what's going on."

"I've tried, he's not listening to me!" Alex huffed, finally settling on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. It would be warm enough, if a bit large on him. "Thank you. Really Laf, you're an angel and if there's anything I can do for you-"

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "You're already doing it. Once the purge is over then every favor I've given you will automatically be paid back, alright? And look, I'll talk to Herc and see if we can figure out a way to make him like an intern or some shit so he'll be somewhere you can keep an eye on when we can't look after him anymore, how's that?"

"That's amazing, you're the best Laf. I should go, I've got to get him these clothes and something to eat. He's probably starving." Alexander clicked the phone off and turned back to the bedroom where he'd left John, turning the thermostat up on his way, knowing he usually liked the house a bit colder than others. "Hey, I brought you something clean to wear." He set it down on the bed, frowning as John didn't respond. "Hey, you alright?"

John turned and looked at him, quickly taking the clothes and dressing himself, not saying anything as he wrapped himself in the fabric.

"Okay then. I'm going to fix some dinner. I'll bring you some when it's finished," Alexander smiled weakly and left John to his own devices for the moment as he went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

Not much, he'd need to go shopping soon. At least John wasn't staying for long. Alex didn't know if he could handle feeding two people.

He grabbed some left over pizza and heated it up quickly. Taking a plate back to John. Leaving it on the nightstand when he noticed that he had returned to curling up around himself as if it would keep the world away.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay? I'll be in the room down the hall."

 

X X X X X X X X X X 

 

"Dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm alive. I know you probably don't care, but I am. And... Um I guess that's all then. I'm calling you from Alexander Hamilton's house, if you can believe that. I know how much you look up to new founding fathers. Call me back? I wanted to know if you were okay." It was the morning after the purge and he'd woken up scared that someone in his family was hurt. They were middle class (He had, at least, before his father kicked him out) so they had some protection, but it was still scary every year. He'd borrowed a burner phone from Hamilton for the moment so he could call his family and see if they were alright. As expected, no one answered.

He knew his dad wasn't calling him back, either.

John sighed and headed to the kitchen where Hamilton was fixing breakfast. Frozen waffles and sausage, but it smelled pretty good. Overall he didn't seem to be such a bad guy, but John knew better than this whole nice facade. Hamilton had voted in favor of a holiday that brutally murdered those most vulnerable every year. Admittedly, he wasn't a heartless jerk, but still. John wasn't going to get too friendly.

"Thank you. For breakfast and um, everything. Saving me," He smiled tightly and took a seat as Alexander placed a plate in front of him. 

Alexander nodded and took a bite of his own waffles. "I've got a friend who's coming to pick you up later, he's offered you a place to stay for a bit. I thought you might like to be off the streets for a bit, but it's on one condition, alright? You can't tell anyone about this," He gestured around them, "I've kind of got a reputation to uphold and saving your life puts that in jeopardy. So I need you not to tell anyone about this, okay? I can get you anything you want, alright?"

"So... you're bribing me then?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, basically."

John considered it. It... wasn't bad. He could probably find a job as long as he had somewhere to stay and clean clothes to wear. And if he found a job and saved up for a month or two he could afford a cheap apartment and finally be off the streets... It wasn't a bad deal. "Alright. You or your friend or whoever gives me a place to stay and I'll keep my mouth shut about it all. One condition on my own though; I need a job. So whenever your friend kicks me out I'm not on the streets again. And someone with your kind of influence has got to be able to find me something decently well paying."

Alexander smirked. "Already taken care of. Anything else? You can keep the phone if you like. I won't miss it."

Of course he was already working on that. Jerk. "Not right now, but I'll be sure to let you know if I think of anything." He smiled back and went back to working on his stack of waffles.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

It depended on who Hamilton's 'friend' was, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she finishes another chapter! Sorry it's been so long, there's been a lot going on in my life so I haven't written much, but I'm back! And hopefully there'll be another chapter with Somewhat Aggressive Anti-Purge Activist Lafayette (because of course he would be are you kidding) and John just straight up fangirling over the fact the he's meeting Lafayette bc who wouldn't lets face it
> 
> anyway, I'm writing again and also I LOVE Lafayette he's awesome


	3. LAFAYETTE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, turns out we have a secret weapon. An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in! He's constantly confusing, confounding the British henchmen... 
> 
> Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!!
> 
> LAFAYETTE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laf is here, he's queer, and he's ready to revolutionize America
> 
> and this fic takes a turn I didn't think it would, but now I'm dedicated to it so why the hell not

"Alex, I fucked up," Lafayette hissed into the phone as he sped down the highway. "I'm on my way to your place, but we need to talk when I get there. I need you to cause a scandal. Something to distract the public, okay? I'm calling in a favor. I don't really care what you do as long as it's enough to make people forget."

Alexander frowned and quickly stepped out of the room, ignoring John's confused face. "Laf, what did you do? And what kind of thing are we talking about? Because me being caught with a married woman is a very different than me announcing the world's stupidest bill to Congress and they'll distract from different things."

Lafayette sighed. "Can we talk about it when I get there? I don't feel comfortable going over this on the phone. I'll be there in a few minutes, I promise."

"Got it, anything you need, okay? I'll have it for you in a moment, I swear on my life, Lafayette." Alexander glanced back through the doorway to see John sitting down looking worried. "I'll see you when you get here." He didn't wait for his friend to respond before he went back into the room. "John?"

John glanced up, gnawing on his lip. "What was that? Is everything okay?"

"Change of plans, but everything should be fine. There is a small chance we may have to find you somewhere else to stay though, but I doubt it'll come to that," Alex reassured him, sliding back onto the couch next to him. "My friend is on his way, it seems he's messed something up but he won't tell me what it is. What are you watching?" He looked up at the TV. It was the news, something about a presidential election? Alex wasn't running in this one, so it hardly mattered.

John nodded. "Um, it's just the news. One of the freedom fighters said he might be running for presiden-"

Alexander cut him off. "It wasn't Lafayette, was it? Oh my god-"

"Um yeah, why?"

"-That's probably why he called me, this could totally ruin-"

"Guilbert Marquis De Lafayette, known anti-purge activist and freedom fighter, called you?"

"-President! Does he have any idea what people are going to think of this? There's no way-"

"Wait!" John grabbed Alexander to stop him from rambling. "You're saying that You. Know. Lafayette. Like, outside of just knowing him from the news and shit. You... know-know him. For real?"

Alexander sighed. "Oh, right I did forget to mention that. Look, you can't tell anyone any of this, remember? It's very secret and if it ever got out then all our plans would be ruined so you have to swear yourself to secrecy, okay?"

"Okay... Look, I've already said I won't say anything about this to anyone." John shrugged. "What more do you want?"

"... Fine," Alex turned the Tv off and glanced around nervously. "Look, Laf and I are working together. I'm a freedom fighter too, just undercover. I'm supposed to gain the trust of the public and eventually run for president and end the purge. His job is to convince as much of the public to be anti-purge as possible and get as many of those people into government as possible. If he's accidentally mentioned something about presidential aspirations then the NFFA will start to realize that he's more of a threat than they anticipated and try to take him out. Then at best I'll be without support to run for president and at worst they'll find out that we're connected and they'll off me as well."

John stared for a moment, taking it all in for a second. "You're not part of the NFFA then?"

"No, though I do allow myself to be associated with the name in order to gain the trust and allyship of important political figures so I understand why you would think that."

"Right," John nodded, "Alright then. Well, I wanna help."

"Wait-" A knock at the door stopped Alexander from protesting. "Fuck, that's probably Lafayette. We'll talk about this later, alright? Right now I have to fix his problem."

Lafayette nodded, flopping down on the couch. "I'm guessing you heard then? I swear I didn't say anything! Some news station made up the whole thing, but now people won't stop asking me about it and if I say yes then our plan is ruined and if I say no people will think I'm not serious about stopping the purge! We've got to distract the public. Or, you've got to distract the public. Just pull some bone-headed stunt or something, sleep with a hooker, I don't know."

"Laf, I'm not married anymore. That's not going to rile people up. With Eliza out of the picture I don't really have anything to come out to the public with." Alexander sighed and glanced around the room again. "You're sure that this isn't going to blow over in a day or two anyway?"

"It's been a day already. It's only gotten worse since then. Why don't you kiss a married woman on camera?" Lafayette suggested, pacing the living room nervously.

Alex shook his head. "Already did that with Maria, remember? If I keep that one up then people will start getting bored of it. They might already be for that matter."

"Why don't you announce your presidency then? I know it's a bit early, but if you get one term in without undoing all of America maybe people will be more likely to vote for you in the future?"

"No, that would bring more focus on who's running and then you'd have to make a choice on whether to run or not with all the public pressure instead of it all being a rumor. What about a bad business deal? but that might make people lose faith in me financially and that is one of my main high points. I'll need that when I do run for president... Fuck, what do I do? The only thing people even listen to anymore for a distraction is a romantic scandal and I've already had enough of those to drive people away."

Lafayette smiled softly. "What if you start dating someone new? Imply you've been going out in secret for a while, maybe even propose? A future wedding would definitely catch the public's eye."

"Yeah, a great plan except for the fact that I don't know anyone who I could convince to marry me on short notice. I'm not dating anyone right now Laf, not nearly to the point of proposing to anyone." Alexander sighed and leaned back on the couch. "We'll have to find something else."

"What about John?" Lafayette suggested.

"WHAT?!" Alex and John shouted in unison.

Lafayette held his hands up. "Hear me out. He's someone no one knows, and you said he's been living on the streets right? Well, then no one could say that he's HASN'T been dating you for the past few months. Besides, It's a great plan. And as for you, John, you'd have somewhere to stay, and easy way into government and everyone would listen to you. You'd be the future husband of one of the most important men in government. You wouldn't have to stay married. maybe a year or two, but it would just be for show, then you could divorce and make up some story of falling apart and not loving him anymore. Plus, if you're married to him you would be considered high enough in government to not be attacked on the purge."

"True.." John gnawed on his lip, glancing over at Alexander. It wasn't the worst plan, to be honest. He could deal with the benefits and pretend to be in love with him for a few years. And by the time he was done, he could easily go into government and help to end the purge once and for all. "Okay."

"Okay?" Alexander turned to him. "You can't be seriously considering this. You realize you'd be basically announcing to the world that you support the policies I publicly support. Because I can't marry someone who's anti-purge. And... I mean, this is a big deal you know? Are you sure?"

John nodded. "I had no idea what to do with my life for the longest time. If I can do anything to help the revolution then I'll do it, no hesitation."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Cameras surrounded them, some hidden some not so much, but all around then nonetheless. This was probably the most expensive meal John had ever eaten in his life and it really didn't help to calm his nerves. He had to admit, he did look nice in the tailored gray suit that Alex had made for him, Alex in his traditional black with red and gold trim. He looked... cute. John smiled, twisting his napkin in his lap.

"You don't need to be nervous," Alex smiled, leaning in and letting his hand travel up John's thigh. Calculated just enough to look passionate without touching too much. John took the hint and leaned in for a quick kiss, trying to ignore the fact they were so blatantly being watched.

Alex slid out of the seat and kneeling in front of John, smiling softly. "John, my darling, love of my life," he pressed a kiss to John's hand before continuing, "I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He opened the ring box to reveal and soft gold band with two diamonds forming a heart in the middle. They'd picked it out together, but it was beautiful to see in person. Especially like this.

John was about ready to cry. Alex was a much better actor than he'd anticipated. He blushed and nodded, letting himself burst into tears and smile as he held his left hand out to Alex. "Yes! Oh my god, Alex!" He squealed happily and tossed himself into Alex's arms as soon as the ring was around his finger. Hugging him close before starting to kiss him. Only quick, softer kisses because he really wasn't comfortable making out with him yet. Hopefully, people would just think they were trying to keep things appropriate in public.

Alex picked him up and twirled him around bridal style in his arms, shouting to the rest of the guests at the restaurant. "He said yes!" The look of happiness on his face was probably fake, but John didn't think he'd ever seen someone look that angelic before in his life.

People clapped and congratulated them, a few giving disapproving stares, but that hardly mattered. It was done and over with.

They were engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebels it is! I love having the squad fight against the government just saying, hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> (When did this turn into a fake marriage au)


	4. Thomas Jefferson is coming... to mess shit up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is talking about a wedding, Laf is off the hook, and John gets to meet the man called Thomas Jefferson
> 
> it goes well for no one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you think it's a summary, but really it's my outline for this chapter

"Are you going to both wear tuxedos? What color? Will one of you wear a dress?" A reporter shoved a microphone into their faces.

John had gotten used to it at this point and Alex had never seemed phased in the first place. They'd agreed to not discuss wedding plans with the media unless they'd discussed them with each other first, so no answering random reporter's questions.

"Come on, anything?' The reporter ran after the couple, motioning for their camerawoman to follow. "What about the recent allegations that you're secretly anti-purge?"

That made the two stop.

Alex turned slowly, contorting his face into one of pure anger. "What?"

"You're political opponent, Thomas Jefferson, has released an interview in which he states that he believes that you are not as pro-purge as you make us believe. He says you're not serious and that he's announcing his presidency and that since you won't do anything about the growing anti-purge movement, he will." They explained, holding out the microphone for his response.

"I-" Alexander took a deep breath. "What Jefferson believes is his own business, but I guarantee you that I support the purge with all of my heart and my political power. As for Jefferson announcing a presidential run, I am shocked that America would ever consider electing such a backward and hysterical man for such an important position. The presidency is not to be made light of; it is an honorable position made to be a servant of the people, not for one to use for their own self-gain."

"Would you consider a presidential run yourself?"

Alex grabbed John's arm. "Let's go."

"Sir!"

"No further comments!" Alexander called back, quickly jogging away, hoping he hadn't just fucked everything up.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"I'm running for president."

Honestly, John had expected that one. "Okay, well we'll need to have the wedding before the race officially begins, otherwise it's going to be a nightmare trying to schedule everything. You need to tell Laf, too, he'll want to be in on this conversation."

Alexander nodded, smiling softly that John hadn't even questioned his decision. "I'll need to tell him, but besides that, I think it'll be best if I cut off as much communication with him as possible. If someone found out then it could ruin my entire career."

"Yeah. So, the wedding? If we're gonna work on getting you elected then we'll need to be careful about how we plan it and we'll have to get it done fast." John grabbed the now ginormous folder containing their wedding plan ideas. "I was thinking about actually trying to get it at the Crystal Storm Hotel, a bunch of political balls and even a presidential wedding have happened there, so it would be a good spot and the owners are strongly pro-purge. We'll need to up the anty on proving that we're for the purge now that Jefferson is trying to attack from that angle."

Alexander settled onto the couch next to him, looking down at the photos of locations. "I like that. I've been there, it's a beautiful place. And what about the officiator? I was thinking about someone Christian, but more non-dominational. Definitely pro-purge, of course, but someone that won't throw people for a loop."

"That sounds good," John glanced down at the pages, "We should pick a color scheme. Something thematic, but not cheesy so don't say red white and blue."

"Just red and white then? That's classy enough, isn't it? And I bet you'd look pretty cute in red," Alex winked, nudging him gently, "Besides, it's a simple color scheme all we need is some crystals and red roses and everyone will swoon over the whole thing and how romantic it all is."

John rolled his eyes and turned the page. "I was actually thinking red, white, and gold so yeah, that works. I've got a list of potential officiators, we can pick one later. And Alex, we're not actually a couple. You don't have to flirt with me like we are."

"Maybe I like flirting with people, what are you going to do? We're getting married in a few months. People will expect us to do a lot more than flirt, you know."

"Keep dreaming, Alexander. We may be getting married, but you're not getting into my pants," John chuckled, not pulling away as Alexander's arm wrapped around his shoulders. "What should we wear? I mean, I think we should wear suits, but should we match? What color should it be?"

"Red and gold, definitely. It's my signature color after all, and we would look incredible together in the photos. We should start looking for a jeweler to make our rings too, I want them both to be unique. People will love that," Alexander grinned, nuzzling against John's shoulder. "I know that we aren't really engaged, but we should get used to being at least a little cuddly. I've always been a touchy-feely kind of person and the public knows that."

John sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just a lot to get used to all at once. I mean, it's been like a week now, and everyone just accepts that we're in love and I'm not-"

"I know, you're not in love with me." Alexander smiled tightly. "It's fine."

"Is it? Because I've stopped believing that you're just acting all of this, Alex. We don't even know each other."

Alex shrugged, shifting so that they weren't touching anymore. "Well, what do you want to know? My favorite color is red, I'm working undercover in the NFFA to end the Purge, my best friend is Lafayette, and I'm engaged to you. That and my passion for writing is pretty much all there is to know."

"Yeah, that's what you tell people about yourself but..." He was kind, caring, passionate, and intelligent. He wanted to do genuine good and he fought for what he believed in. He snored softly and slept in late because he wrote late into the night. He drank too much coffee and forgot to brush his hair when he was busy. "You're a great guy, you do a lot of good, okay? There's more to you than you think."

"You can't argue that you don't know me and then argue that you know me better than I know myself, that's bullshit, John."

"Maybe," John sighed again, tossing the folder to the side, "You know what? I'm gonna go take a nap. It's been a long day and I'd like to just get some rest."

Alex bit his lip, watching him leave. "Okay, I'll see you when you get up."

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Are you going to be writing your own vows?"

John regretted agreeing to this. He was on his own at an interview for some daytime TV show and as soon as he stepped onto set he knew he didn't belong there. Alexander wasn't there, something to do at the white house that day, and the station had jumped at the chance to have John give an interview.

"I think we will. I mean, nothing could ever stop Alex from writing," He gave a nervous chuckle, "But I'm not much of a writer, so they'll be more drawn from other sources. I'm a fan of European romance writers, so I'll definitely get some ideas from there."

The woman nodded. "And how are you two doing lately? With Hamilton's public enemy announcing his presidential run and all?"

"Well, it has caused a bit of stress, but nothing a good massage couldn't fix," He gave a playful wink, "We were a bit disappointed with the timing and all, we've been wanting to focus on the wedding for the next few months without having to worry about the presidential race, but here we are."

"Mmhmm, and who do you think you two will be supporting?"

John considered for a second. "We haven't really talked about that and neither of us has picked a candidate yet. I can't speak for Alex, but I know I definitely want to hear more on everyone's stance on specific issues before I decide. This is a sensitive time in America, with the growing anti-purge movement and we want someone who will stand strong for this country's values and someone we agree with."

"Well, I have to say I couldn't agree more. It's still early in the race and we don't know if any last minute contenders are going to pop in. But, back to the thing everyone wants to hear about; the wedding, your relationship, we want to know everything." She grinned, leaning forward.

"Well... I can't say anything for sure, we're still just brainstorming, but we're thinking of a red and white color scheme, maybe a bit of gold. I'm definitely excited, but we want to plan things as a couple." It was hard not to spill Alexander's presidential run, but he wanted to announce it at an interview next week, so he had to keep things quiet. "We do have a huge folder of ideas though, so we'll be sure to keep everyone updated!"

"Oh, well I hope you do! Anyway, that's all the time we have for today, but that's Secretary Hamilton's fiance, John Laurens!" She spilled into a conversation about some new diet fad as John was escorted off the stage, past hopeful reporters and paparazzi who were hoping to get a bonus scoop.

Nothing more for them today though, John hurried out to the car that waited for him, immediately panicking when there was someone leaning against it, waiting for him. He didn't look like a reporter, either.

"Can I help you?" John frowned.

"You can stop fucking everyone over with this stupid pretend engagement. I know what Alexander is up to and this won't distract people. I'm going to take him down, you'll see."

John raised an eyebrow. "You must be Jefferson then, right? I thought you looked familiar. And I don't know what you're talking about; Alex is the love of my life and you can't take that away from me. He and I strongly support the purge and you can stop spreading stupid rumors trying to ruin his credibility. It won't happen. You've got nothing on us and there's nothing to find."

"Trust me, I'll find it. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to ruin him, got it? So you might want to leave before you get taken down with him," Thomas warned, opening the door for him and gesturing him inside. "I'll see you in the future, John Laurens, I hope you make the right choice."

John glared at him. "I'll stand with Alexander. That's my choice, whether it's right or not."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jefferson's coming... to fuck everything up
> 
> meanwhile, John and Alex are the perfect love story, but their chemistry isn't all faked for the cameras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeffmads? In my Lams fic??? it's more likely than you think

"He's up to something, I'm sure of it," Thomas glared at the picture of Hamilton on his phone, a drink clutched in his other hand and Madison's hands rubbing knots from his shoulders. "The bastard wants to end the purge and I'm going to prove it."

James hummed in agreement. "You'll find the evidence you need. You always do you know. Plus, with all the eyes on him now he's definitely going to slip up and say something stupid."

"Everything that comes out of his mouth is stupid," Thomas grumbled, "That feels amazing, babe. Thank you."

James pecked a kiss to Thomas's cheek. "Anything for you, my love." 

X X X X X X X X X

They'd started an Instagram.

It seemed like such a silly thing, but John had found himself worrying about it every once in a while. Taking dozens of cute photos of the two of them, some selfies, some professional pictures. All saved to his phone to post at opportune times to keep people engaged in their lives. He liked being in charge of their social media. Especially since Alex had been banned from posting original content or even comments on anything online. It was nice to be in charge of something.

Today he was tasting wedding cake flavors, trying to ignore the occasional flashes of the camera as their photographer, some woman John hadn't met before, took photos so that the press and social media would know what was happening.

All in all, not bad. The cake was good, at least. "Honestly I like the lemon buttercream best. It's not too crazy but still flavorful."

The saleslady nodded, taking the plates away. "I'll put it in the book. The design is all sketched out and we have a few cake topper ideas to run by you really quick." She nodded to another man to bring out the models.

John looked them over. There were traditional ones mostly, but one stuck out to him. It was two men that looked almost identical to him and Alex staring into each other's eyes as they danced together. "I like this one. Alex will be by in the next few days to verify and pay for everything. Thank you, Ma'am."

"A pleasure, Mister Laurens," She smiled, opening the door for him as he exited the shop. It was a smaller cake shop, but Alexander loved their cupcakes and he'd been right about how good they were. It didn't really matter much on the details of their wedding, as long as they got married. It was only two months now and John was getting anxious.

"John~" Alexander purred, wrapping his arms around his fiance from behind. "I thought I'd surprise you, take you out for a walk and then lunch? There's a park not far from here, it's just beautiful there this time of year."

John blushed, turning around to give Alex a kiss just as the camera flashed. "Sounds lovely."

"Shall we?" Alexander offered his arm. It was a short walk to the park and it couldn't hurt to have some paparazzi photos of them taking a romantic walk together. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

"I understand. You've got an important job, and with all the wedding stuff... I'm really glad you could come today. I've missed hanging out. Just you and me." It felt weird. Like he was talking about someone else's life, but still his own. He really had missed spending time with Alex, but not in the same way. They had long talks about politics over dinner and planning sessions for Alexander's campaign. It was nice, friendly even. They were friends. He liked being friends with Alex.

They were going to be married in two months and he felt strange just calling him a friend. 

"I've missed you too. Speaking of the wedding, I've got everything booked and we've got a fitting tomorrow for our tuxes. After that, I think just about everything is done until we have to start setting things up. The guest list is sent out too."

Right, the guest list. John had invited about everyone he could trust to keep things low-key. Which meant most of his old friend were out, unfortunately. They were more anti-purge than they needed at the wedding. Damn. He'd sent an invitation to his father, but he had doubts if he'd actually show up.

"Sounds like everything is working out." They'd reached the woods, so John decided to stop and sit down at the base of a tree.

Alexander sat next to him, frowning. "What's wrong?" They were far enough away from anyone else that they could talk freely. "You don't have to do this, you know. I think everyone's basically forgotten about Laf anyway."

John sighed. "I just feel kind of alone here. I miss my old friends, my family, all that. Even my dad. I know it's stupid because he kicked me out and all, but... I miss my family. He wasn't all bad, you know?"

"No one is all one or the other. I think it's perfectly understandable that you miss him. If you want, I can see if there's anything I can do to get ahold of him?" Even if it wasn't the best option, Alex just wanted John to be happy. "I'll get you anything you want, I want you to know that."

"Yeah," John chuckled, "Thank you, but no. I think if I'm gonna see him again I'd rather have him choose to see me. I've sent him letters and voice mails already. If he's not going to answer then I'm not pushing it any further."

Alexander nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Alex?" John took a deep breath, leaning closer to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Alexander smiled, wrapping an arm around him. "Anything at all, darling."

John purred at the attention before bringing himself back to the matter at hand. "What do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you flirt with me, we talk, we have fun together and all that. What am I to you? Are we friends? I mean, we're getting married in two months. What are we?"

Fuck. Alex blinked, thinking for a second. "Well, we're engaged, I know that. I'd like to be your friend at very least if you'd let me. I guess whatever you'd like us to be."

John took a moment to think about things. What did he want? Friendship, sure, but he /liked/ Alexander. In that weird sort of friends-but-we-make-out-sometimes kind of way. "I don't know either. Friends I guess, but it feels weird to call us that after everything we've done. I... I don't know, Alex."

"I guess we'll figure it out then? Together." Alexander smiled, pulling John into his lap. "I'd like to do things with you for the foreseeable future."

John chuckled. "Are you proposing?" He smirked, pressing a kiss to Alexander's cheek. "Because I accept."

X X X X X X X X X X

This was the kind of thing they'd do at parties if they were teenagers who didn't care, or at a wedding, if they were drunk. Or at least the kind of thing John would do in that case, because he was a horny drunk and making out with Alexander was fun.

Speaking of which, he pushed his fiance away fro long enough to gasp for air and pull his shirt off before going back in. He wasn't really sure how they'd ended up like this. They'd cuddled for a bit and then walked back home hand in hand. Maybe a bit too close to each other to be friendly. Then they were inside and the flood gates seemed to open. No words, just John's back against the wall as they kissed hard and fast.

Alexander grabbed at his ass, kissing down John's chest eagerly. He seemed desperate, almost impatient as he led John back into his bedroom, pushing him back onto the bed and grinning as he watched him scramble to get the remainder of his clothes off.

Were they seriously doing this?

Did he want to do this?

John sat up, covering himself as best he could with his arms. "I'm not sure about this."

Alexander nodded, gently taking John into his arms. "Are you okay? I can take you back to your room if you want." He fumbled around to find John's clothes where he'd dropped them.

"I'm alright. I'd like to stay here and we can make out a bit more if you want, but not... I don't think I wanna do that yet." John sighed.

"Alright. That's okay, John, I'm not gonna be mad at you. You can tell me anything," Alexander promised, passing Laurens his clothes. "Things are going to be okay."

"Are they?" John hadn't told Alex what Jefferson said to him yet, but it nagged in the back of his mind at every passing moment. "Let's just get some sleep for now."

Alex nodded, climbing onto the bed next to him. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know." That wasn't what he was worried about. 

Fuck.


	6. Jefferson knows whats up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what's happening here

"You're falling in love with him." Jefferson was leaning against the car as John came out of his appointment. "The way you look at him and talk about him has changed. It's not so fake anymore."

John frowned. "Can you leave my love life alone? I love Alexander, you can stop trying to find evidence to the contrary."

"That's the problem, actually, there really isn't anymore. I mean, I could pull up your past about being anti-purge, but you've already talked about how your views have changed. You know about all of Alexander's scandals so I can't use one of those, and not it seems you genuinely do love him. Do you really know what you're getting into? Or are you really an innocent bystander that he coaxed into this and hasn't told you his plans? Somehow I don't think you're properly either." Thomas stepped closer to him, studying him carefully. "I hope you've thought this through."

"May I ask you something?" John raised an eyebrow, meeting his gaze without flinching.

Jefferson nodded. "Of course, ask away."

"Why do you support the purge? I'd like your opinion on it and you've never truly specified it to the public. Personally, why do you support it?"

Jefferson grinned. "Awfully daring question, isn't that? From someone who 'used' to be anti-purge?" He hummed teasingly, "Because it's a solution, John. Deep down we all know it. Let the people on the streets die so the rest of us don't have to deal with them as a burden on society anymore."

John felt a heat coil in his gut with the effort it took not to shout at him about how wrong he was. He couldn't Anyone could be listening, Jefferson could be recording, it was too risky. "True. I just had thought you were more invested in it than picking the most basic answer. Pity." He shrugged.

"How dare y-" Jefferson growled, "You know what? I'll make you an offer. Come work for me. I'll pay you, you'll have your cushy government job, you won't have to marry Alexander, and you can work your own way up into power. You won't have to start with whoring yourself out to that immigrant trash."

"Don't EVER call him that," John growled right back, getting right into his face, "Back the fuck off. I'll never work for you and you can't bribe me out of my marriage and my career the way it's going. I've got everything I want already."

Thomas smiled and stepped away. "Then have fun. Don't let him break your heart the way he did to ~Eliza~"

Eliza? John frowned. Admittedly, he didn't know a whole lot about Alexander's past. He'd heard her mentioned before, along with someone named Maria, but never looked much into it all. It hadn't mattered. Alex was just some dude he was using to get ahead and helping to end the purge, but... well, he really did like him now. Not really the kind of like that he put out to the public, but it sure didn't hurt to not have to fake the dreamy looks towards his fiance.

"Well, good luck then," Thomas threw him a wink and sauntered off, knowing full well what he'd just done.

"Jerk," John muttered. He wasn't going to let this consume him. He wasn't going to worry about Alexander's past. He didn't care.

X X X X X X X X X X 

"Alex, who's Eliza?" John had been pacing the living room for an hour or more. Every time he typed in 'Alexander Hamilton, Eliza' into Google he'd deleted it before it could load, feeling too guilty to learn about Alexander's past through news instead of asking him in person.

Alexander froze, hands stopping halfway through taking off his coat. "Did someone in the news ask you? They didn't say anything about Maria, did they? What did you say? Oh god, I should've made sure you knew about this before... Fuck!"

John shook his head, reaching over to grab Alexander's arm to keep him from freaking out. "I met some guy you're enemies with, Jefferson? He mentioned her name. I'm not gonna freak out or anything, alright? I just... the way he said it made it sound bad and I wanted to hear your side of the story first. Before I look up what happened."

"Right. Okay, let's sit down. It's a bit of a long story, alright? Eliza was my first wife. We were... It was pretty complicated overall. I loved her, but I loved my work more. When Laf and I came up with the plan to get rid of the purge she wasn't entirely on board with it. She left for the summer to spend some time with her sisters and her father. I should've gone with her, but I was stubborn. I needed to work out the plan with Laf and stay on top of my work as it was, I- Maria Reynolds came to me for help about halfway through her trip. I shouldn't have, but I did."

"You cheated on your wife then? That's why Lafayette talked about you having scandals in your past? Kissing a hooker on camera?"

Alexander huffed. "Maria wasn't a hooker, the media just called her that. I was giving her money because she needed to get away from her abusive husband, it had nothing to do with the fact that we were sleeping together. I mean, it did a little bit, but it wasn't entirely about that anyway. Look, I've done some sketchy things in the past. People aren't always trusting of me and for good reason. I would understand if you don't trust me, but I really do need this marriage. Even if it is fake, we could end the purge. We could save millions if not billions of people. You don't have to forgive what I've done. You can still leave when this is all over. I would never hold that against you."

John hummed and stood on his tip-toes to press a kiss to Alexander's cheek. "I'm not mad. I just wanted to know, okay? Whatever happened, happened. I still want to do this, Alex, and I'm not going to leave. I just want us to be honest with each other. Especially if we're getting married."

"Okay," Alexander chuckled, "Honesty, I can do that. Wait, you met Jefferson? What's he up to?"

"Trying to expose us for wanting to end the purge and having a fake relationship in order to gain public favor. He doesn't have any proof that I've found, though, so that's pretty good," John shrugged, "I hope that's not gonna be a problem."

"Nah, he's always doing stuff like that. He's the reason Maria and I were exposed to the public, actually. He's always up for trying to ruin my career. Generally, if I'm smart about stuff then I have nothing to worry about though. He's just a power-obsessed idiot who can't keep his nose in his own business."

John smirked. "I take it you don't like him much?"

"He's an ass, John, you've met him," Alexander grumbled, crossing his arms, "He's completely intolerable."

"Unlike anyone else we know," John muttered, grinning at Alex's reaction.

"John Laurens!"

"Mmmm, Alexander Hamilton?"

Alex pulled John in and kissed him softly, hands reaching up to push his soft brown curls out of his face. "So, Are you going to be John Hamilton? Or am I to be Alexander Laurens? Or we could both keep our own if you prefer."

"I'd like to be John Laurens-Hamilton. I think it sounds better."

Alexander nodded, thinking it over. "Alexander Hamilton-Laurens. I like it."

John blushed, burying his face against Alexander's chest. This was seriously happening. They were getting married.

That thought didn't use to be so thrilling.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Maybe we should try to be happy for them. After all, Alexander was nothing if not supportive when we got married," Madison reminded, "You could at least not try and come between them all the time."

Jefferson sighed, putting away his laptop. "I know, James, but they're still up to something. I just don't want this country in the hands of Hamilton. Who knows what we'd descend into if that ever happened. And then there's Lafayette slowly rising in power... I need to figure out how to make the public aware of it all, but John won't budge and Alex has gotten smart enough not to give himself away anymore. I'm running out of ideas."

"Relax," James purred, rubbing his husband's shoulders gently, "You'll figure it out. You always do, and you know I'm here to help. Besides, If Alexander wants to end the purge then he's going to need congressional approval. There's no way he'll ever get that and we both know it. We can fight him."

"I love you," Thomas leaned back into his lover's arms, basking in the gentle warmth. He hated admitting it, but it was hard to stay mad at anyone, even Alexander, when James was around. "You're terribly distracting and I adore you, my love."

James purred, leaning down for a kiss. "I know. But you needed the distraction. You'll work yourself to death at this rate."

"Mmm," Thomas agreed, "Hamilton would just love that, too. Wouldn't he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? anyone for pulling Angelica, Eliza, and Maria (sorry Peggy, I love you) into this fic?


End file.
